parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Candace)
"A Moon Star is Born" is the first episode of the first season of Sailor Candace planned to be made by 1987Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) * Ikuko Tsukino - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Luna - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Miss Haruna - Herself * Molly Baker - Dawn (Pokemon) * Melvin Butler - Barry (Pokemon) * Queen Beryl - Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone) * Jedite - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Susan Baker - Johanna (Pokemon) * Morga - Herself Quotes: * Narrator: A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization, ruled by Emperoress Marie. Everything was peaceful, until the arrival of the evil Madame Mim. * (Madam Mim Laughing Sinisterly): First the moon shall be mine, then the universe. * Narrator: To conquer the moon, Cruella unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although here world was destroyed, Emperoress Marie's last hope was the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal, and the Cresent Moon Wand. * Emperoress Marie: Only this crystal and wand and combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed. But most of all, you protect our dear Princess Candace. Understand? * Becky Thatcher and Tom Sawyer: Yes. * Narrator: Frozen in moonbeam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to 'em all. The Emperoress' cats advisers, Becky and Tom, must find the princess so she will at last be safe. And so, our story begins. * Johanna: Today only, everything in the store is ninety per cent off. Please feel * (Morga Chuckles Evilly): And surrender your frantic energy to Madam Mim and the Negaforce. For I am Morga, loyal disciple to the Negaverse, and my jewels will drain away all your energy! * Dr. Z: You have done well, Morga. So much greed! So much energy! Mim l will be most pleased! Feed the Nega Force, foolish humans! Madam Mim will soon triumph. Prepare them, Morga, for her triumphant arrival. (laughs) * Morga: With pleasure. * (Turns Back to Joanna) * Dawn (off-screen): Mama? * Unnamed Mom: Oh, Dawn, what a surprise! * Dawn: Candace and I came to see some... * Candace Flynn: Rhinestone jewelry! * Johanna: Rhinestones?! Don't be silly now, girls. Help yourself to some diamonds instead. There are plenty to go around. Gallery: Can't wait any longer for Jeremy to call.jpg|Cadance Flynn as Serena/Sailor Moon Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Linda (Phineas & Ferb).png|Linda Flynn as Ikuko Tsukino Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Luna Haruna Sakurada (TV Series).jpg|Haruna as Herself Dawn in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Dawn as Molly Baker Barry-0.jpg|Barry as Melvin Butler Madame-Mim-madame-mim-16115099-560-420.jpg|Madam Mim as Queen Beryl Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Jedite Johanna.jpg|Johanna as Susan Baker Morga.png|Youma as Herself Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1987Movies